bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shigai Daija
|image= Normal= |-|Hero Outfit= |kanji= 死骸 大蛇 |romaji= Daija Shigai |epithet= Mint Man (By his students) |alias= Dragon King (龍神,Ryuujin) Dragoon Knight |birthday= January 18th |age= 32 |gender= Male |height= 6'5" |weight=180 pounds |hair= Green |eye= Yellow |quirk= Vector |status= Alive |family= Hibiki Daija (Mother) Otama Daija (Father) Heika Daija (Paternal Grandfather) |occupation= Teacher Pro Hero |affiliation= U.A. High Heroic Knights (Former) |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} (死骸 大蛇) is a Professional Hero, ranking at #21 across the whole world. He is also a in U.A. High, teaching homeroom as well as quirk control. He lives on the U.A. campus as well, helping students and teachers out with whatever they need. Though he keeps her personal life a mystery to his students most of the other teachers know about his past and why he chose to live on campus. Most student's jokingly refer to him as Mint Man, a trend that stuck. Because of that Shigai constantly carries various flavored green mints with him at all times, usually for students or snacking. Shigai used to be a member of the Heroic Knights, under the name Dragoon Knight. He acted as the right hand to Olivia II, the leader of the organization. However after a certain incident, Shigai retired from the Heroic Knights and began teaching full time. He currently acts as the hero known as Dragon King. However it is only known to the hero association and a select few that are close to him. Due to the different ways he displays his powers on and off the field it is extremely hard to put two and two together. Due to his past Shigai tires with all his might to keep the two as far apart as possible. Appearance Shigai Daija is an extremely good looking man, one could say he has devilish charms due to his odd looks. His eyes are the most interesting of his features, pure shimmering yellow, like the full moon. They also have a more reptilian than human look. His hair is also mint green and cut fairly short. These features coupled with his height make him very easy to spot in a crowd. His usual wear consists of a crisp white collared shirt and a blue tie covered by a black vest. Over that he wears a black trench coat with two absurdly large buckles on it He wears a matching pair of black trousers and boots on his lower half. His pants are kept up by two linked belts and a sleek black hat sits atop his minty hair. He takes pride in his looks and keeps himself well groomed as well, using his quirk to shave should he ever miss a spot. When dressed in his hero outfit Shigai looks much different. His armor is known as Belial and was made by Tekkou Shokunin. This armor surrounds his entire body from head to toe in a white and black covering that may look surprisingly thin but can take massive punishment. His upper body and arms also get an extra layer of gray armor that can take even more damage. His legs also get some extra armor around his feet and the outside of the legs. The helmet seems to be sort of draconic in nature, causing Shigai to take up the name Dragon King. The helmet has glowing yellow eyes that match Shigai's eye, a design choice by Tekkou that Shigai quite enjoyed. The armor also has a white cape flowing from the back that is simply for decoration. Personality Shigai is a quite laid back and easygoing person, preferring to take it slow than immediately panic. This attitude is what actually landed him his job at U.A. when he was first trying out. All of the other heroes were rushing to attempt to calm their students down and get them to work. Shigai on the other hand laid just wrote the assignment on the board and sat back in his chair, playing games on his phone. When the students finally quieted down and actually began to question why he wasn't teaching them he told them that he wasn't going to put forth effort if the weren't, then proceeded to tell them the assignment was still due at the end of the period. He managed to get finished with the lesson and help all of them turn it in on time. He's also a very big fan of jokes and comedy, actually bringing the joke about him being the Mint Man to life and keeping it going for years. Shigai is also extremely caring towards, his students, fellow staff, and even random civilians, something that originally led him on the path to becoming a hero. Though he is both caring and easygoing Shigai is quite prone to fits of anger or sadness, mostly when dealing with cases about certain villains or hearing their names. He is usually very good at hiding it but his fellow teachers have identified that whenever he is his right hand twitches like he's typing on a keyboard. History Early Life Shigai was born in Shibuya in Tokyo, Japan. His mother was a superhero lawyer and his father ran a small restaurant under their apartment. His family was quite wealthy as being a superhero lawyer was a very well paying job. Shigai didn't idolize either of his parents though, he idolized his grandfather, the retired superhero Fruit Magician who could turn objects he touched into fruit and return them to their previous state whenever he wished. Shigai enjoyed whoever his grandfather visited while his mother would always leave on errands to avoid her father in law. With his grandfather and father Shigai would help with cooking in the restaurant, even at the young age of 5. He would also go on trips to the countryside with his grandfather as he grew up, learning the wisdom of an old hero as he went. He was actually with his grandfather when he first activated his quirk, attempting to give him a hug and accidentally propelling him into a building. He worked with his grandfather over some time to refine and train his quirk to where he could at least use it in the entrance exams for U.A. His mother wasn't very thrilled when she heard the news but his father and grandfather both insisted he go there. He entered the exam and was placed in a simulated city with other students and tasked with a mad dash through a cityscape fighting robots that represented villains. With his quirk how it was Shigai was able to send robots flying and destroy them with relative ease. However he significantly lacked discipline and almost injured another student, Osamu Satoshi. He was docked points for this but still managed to pass. HIs grandfather had given him quiz prep for the written essay so he finished that with a pretty high score. His overall performance got him into the school with the highest battle score of the new crop of potential students. He was brought up to be congratulated with Osamu who started to protest being on stage with the kid who almost killed him. Shigai was quick to apologize afterwards and offered to make peace with Osamu, which he accepted under the condition that Shigai get control of his damn quirk. His school life had never been very great up to that point, he was a good student but socially he was pretty much an outcast. It wasn't even his fault though, it was his mother's job. The other children all idolized heroes and the though of someone being related to the top hero lawyer in Tokyo was enough to make them resent him. His grandfather was overjoyed at his achievement and took him and Osamu, who he invited along, out for ice cream. Academy Days Light and Darkness Upon his graduation from the academy with his fellow valedictorian and best friend Osamu, the two set out to become pro heroes. With their combined efforts they formed a pretty effective crime fighting duo. With Osamu's pin point calculations Shigai could do things with vectors he never thought possible. Two years later the duo decided they wanted to become teachers at U.A. Shigai wanted to give back to kids and help them like his teachers helped him. He'd struggled with getting his quirk under control and he was beyond thrilled when he finally did it. They both passed the teaching test and joined the academy. Shigai focused on being a homeroom teacher since he was a really big fan of his homeroom teacher. He also like the idea of sticking with a class instead of moving on to the next as soon as the class was over. Shigai also decided to help students develop and control their quirk. He's only an assistant in these lessons but his experience with a having a very hard to control quirk really helped him in assisting and encouraging the students. Once he settled down in his teaching job his mother was offered a prestigious job in a hero lawyer company in America. She gladly accepted and moved their with both his dad and very old grandfather. (Add more stuff about teaching and what he and Osamu did) Two years after becoming a teacher, at the age of 22 Osamu met a girl named Touka, she was a new teacher at the school from Osaka who was teaching history. The two hit it off quite well after Shigai stumbled into her classroom after being pushed by Osamu in one of their arguments. Shigai and Houka would spend their breaks hanging out on the rooftops or in their classrooms after the students had gone. Over the course of a year the two became very close, even moving in together. A year and a half into their relationship things went horribly wrong. Shigai had previously shut down a criminal group known as Black Sun that was terrorizing the city. Their leader had apparently gotten wind of who he really was observed him in real life. The man kidnaped Houka and held her hostage, sending a note to Shigai asking him to come to an abandoned mall as himself. Within the mall Shigai fought off many of his guards before reaching the man the organization was named after. Black Sun. Before he could even move a lance of dark fire shot toward him and he immediately fired a shockwave back, only to hear a muffled scream. It turned out that Black Sun was using Houka as a shield. With no option Shigai surrendered and asked the villain what he wanted. In return black Sun Simply created a blade of fire and swung it, lopping Houka's head off. Shigai was shocked, his body shook like and earthquake. In his anger he released a shockwave so powerful it broke all of Black Sun's bones on impact. In the fallout of the situation he was comforted by Osamu, who saw right through any charade he tired. Though he was thought to have made a recovery from it by most he still carries the scars within him, refusing to get close to other's and going out of his way to hide his true identity. Abilities and Powers Superior Cook Shigai's father was the owner of a restaurant and an extremely skilled chef. Naturally the man wanted to teach his son his passion. Shigai gladly accepted his dad's lessons and would help out in the shop from the age of 5 onwards. By the time he was in middle school Shigai was practically running the shop himself, memorizing orders and cooking meals while his dad got to sit back and watch his son with pride. When he went to U.A. Shigai was the best cook in class and was nominated to cook whether he wanted to or not. This only served to help him expand his cooking however and through all his new friends increased his knowledge of recipes and techniques. He also tended to attempt to bribe teachers with homemade cookies with an admirable success rate. When he began teaching at U.A. he was always elected to bring food for meetings, most of the staff remembering his absurdly powerful cooking skills. Shigai has stated that if being a hero eventually stops working out for him he'd start a restaurant up in Shibuya just like his father. Vector Shigai's Quirk is known as Vector. As the name implies it allows him to manipulate the vectors of anything in his immediate vicinity such as his clothes or the air around him. He can do this to a devastating degree, realizing shockwaves of air or blasting his foes and their attack away from him. He can also use his quirk to fly by manipulating the wind vectors around him. This also allows him to make others fly as long as they are touching him. Shigai is also capable of a form of telekinesis. By touching an object he can begin manipulating its vectors and continue to manipulate them even if they go out of his range. He must actually grab and hold the object for ten seconds minimum or else it he will only be able to manipulate it while it is in his effective range. Shigai usually uses this power on his lance, causing it to chase down the enemy. While Shigai's quirk is very powerful it give him an vitamin deficiently in his body. This forces him to constantly take vitamin supplements whenever he uses his powers. It should be noted that Shigai has never actually shared the nature of his quirk with anyone, leaving it a mystery to all. Some believe it is a form of wind manipulation while others think it is some sort of force field or acceleration quirk. Due to this he has been able to have multiple identities using the same quirk without anyone connecting the dots. Equipment and Weapons Combat Armor Model 1: Belial This combat armor was forged specifically for Shigai by Tekkou Shokunin. This armor surrounds the entire body from head to toe in a white and black covering that may look surprisingly thin but can take massive punishment. The upper body and arms also get an extra layer of gray armor plating that can take even more damage. The legs follow the same suit with extra armor around the feet and the outside of the legs. The helmet has glowing yellow eyes and a very draconic shape, with a sort of ring around the head that resembles horns. The armor also has a white cape flowing from the back that is simply for decoration. It is made to withstand massive amounts of impact damage, being able to protect Shigai from harm even when knocked through three office buildings. It is also extremely resistant against piercing and slashing damage, being able to stop an augmented sword with ease. The armor also increases Shigai's natural strength and speed to levels where one would believe he was using a quirk. The armor can also repair itself very slowly when out of combat. Though this armor has many upsides it is not without its weaknesses. Though the armor is extremely durable even it cannot hold up forever, It can and will break. Even with the power to repair itself it cannot do so while actively taking damage. Lance of Longinus The Lance of Longinus is a special weapon that Shigai had Tekkou Shokunin create for him. The lance itself is quite large, being around 8 feet high. It is also quite heavy for normal hands, forcing Shigai to wear his armor if he wants to use it. The body of the lance if made of dark grey metal and extremely durable, Shigai can easily use it to parry strikes or block attacks from even augmented weapons. The tip of the spear is a large red W with an extremely long center point and extremely shortened end points. There is also a red gem like declaration in the crevice between the center point and the body of the spear. The spear is specially designed to work with Shigai's vector abilities, being an extremely good piercing weapon that can be augmented to move devastatingly fast via the use of his vectors. When thrown by him at maximum power most quirk users cannot even see the spear. The spear also posses a special ability via a component within it called the earthquake matrix. This matrix allows the spear to absorb the shockwaves Shigai creates when he slams it into something. Shigai can then command the spear to release all of the energy at any time, causing it to create a sort of centralized earthquake on whatever it is striking. Shigai has noted that with even a little power in it, stabbing a human would cause their bones to shatter on impact. Relationships Osamu Satoshi When Shigai and Osamu met, Shigai almost killed him with a flying rock. Quotes Trivia *This is the first official teacher on the site. Category:Hero Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Males